


We All Have Bad Days

by Lady_Anon_x



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Anger, Bad Days, Barba what did the desk do to you?, Frustration, Getting Old Jokes, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 06:43:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8479204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Anon_x/pseuds/Lady_Anon_x
Summary: Barba has a bad day in court and needs to let out his anger.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I just wrote this within 20 minutes. I just wanted a fic where my poor baby Rafael just snaps.

“That's a good way of saying it.” The gasps and whispers that filled the courtroom made Barba's blood boil.

 

Buchanan released a sigh of relief, “Nothing further.”

Barba looked straight ahead, he didn't even want to turn and look at Rollins or he'd snap. He was ready to snap right now, he wants to flip the table.

 

“Court will reconvene tomorrow at 9am.”  
Barba stood and closed his case not even putting the files back in it as he was far too angry for that. He grabbed his files and left out the side door knowing the detectives would be following.

 

He walks up to his office with them close behind but he is professional enough to not shout in the hallway. After all he is a respectful DA. He opens the door and bursts,

 

“We got a guy on trial who was wrongly convicted on bad eye witness testimony and you don't tell me that the kid waffled on the ID or the time?!” Barba walked around to his desk placing both hands on the wood, leaning on it.

 

“Woah woah, he did not lie, there's a big difference.” Rollins replied her hands in her pockets. _Does she not realise how big of a deal this is?!_ He thought to himself.

 

Benson, Rollins and Carisi were starting to get on Barba's last nerve and Carisi hasn't even spoken yet- too soon.

 

_Oh so Rollins knew the boy had a crush on her? This is just perfect._

 

“OK, look I was there. Rollins didn't lead him.” Carisi decides his input needed to be in here I suppose.

 

He shakes a hand at Carisi “Don't make excuses for her, that's not what the jury thinks.”

 

“Oh come on. You know what councillor it's not Rollins' fault that Buchanan spun that kid upside down and you didn't know how to stop it.” Barba was ready to have it out with the most infuriating detective he ever worked with when Olivia got there first. “OK, thank you, we're done.” Carisi and Rollins take the hint and get out leaving him with Liv. Barba sighed.  
“OK, where do we go from here.”

Barba rolled his eyes his tone softened however, “They're not going to convict on Charlie's testimony. Not any more. We need to double down on the physical evidence.” Benson looked at him quizzically “How do we do that?” “Detective Tutuola. Go and talk to him, I need to work on how to get this case on our side.”

 

After Liv left Barba stood in front of his desk, papers were sitting everywhere, pens askew all over his desk and his lamp. He's had a bad day in court for the past 2 days now, witnesses falling through, some not turning up, Defence attorney's being stuck up, these detectives.  
The more Barba thought about it, the angrier he got. He doesn't know what happened, suddenly he saw red and swept his hands over his desk clearing everything off and onto the floor, letting out a yell as he did so.  
He sat down in his chair, resting his elbows on his thighs and running his hands through his greying hair.

 

There were quick 5 knock on the door, _Carmen_ , “Come in.” Carmen popped her head through the door. “Are you alright Mr Barba?” Barba sighed, “Please Carmen, just Barba is fine and I'm fine.” She looked to the mess on the ground and walked into the room closing and locking the door behind her, ensuring no unwanted people came when she wasn't at her desk to shoo them off. She knelt down and began stacking the papers. “No, Carmen I'll get it.” Barba knelt down beside her and began gathering sheets of paper. “It's fine sir, we all have bad days and I'm sure at your age you'll need the extra help.” She smirked, Barba glared at her but could only hold it for a few seconds before they both started into fits of giggles.

“What would I do without you?”

“Have terrible knees from the amount of times you'd be picking up the contents of your desk off the floor.” She replied smiling.

 


End file.
